


it feels like i can see the past in your eyes

by levitate (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/levitate
Summary: A rush of memories flood back into Dan’s head, about train stations and Starbucks and ferris wheels and snow and the smell of Sharpie and poorly made pancakes and a time that was easier and exciting but also very nerve-wracking and very new. And then he’s back in the present, realising that these two may have the same adventures of their own, and he bites his lip to keep himself from grinning.or dan witnesses a first meeting at a train station, and he’s back in 2009 all over again.





	it feels like i can see the past in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yay it's my first fic? i really hope u like it thank u for reading

The train station is mostly empty, as it should be, because it’s 1 in the morning and this is the last train to King’s Cross St. Pancras from Reading.

 

Dan’s ready to get back home to Phil and fall asleep next to him in their bed, but first he needs some coffee from the Starbucks to stay awake, and then he needs to sit and wait for a cab back to their flat.

 

It’s been a long few days. He was at his parents’ house in Wokingham for a week and now he’s drained. Visiting his family is exhausting for multiple reasons, and all he wants for the next couple of days is to lay with Phil on their sofa, playing video games and watching movies, and only getting up to make food or use the restroom.

 

There were only a few people on the train with him, and most of them were fast asleep. Dan stayed awake, reading mindless articles on Wikipedia and using the train’s dotty service. One of the people who was awake too was a girl with pink hair who seemed to be seventeen or eighteen. She couldn’t stop nervously tapping her foot and checking her phone every ten seconds, mumbling something about how the train’s Wifi was shit. It reminded Dan of the times where he was sitting on a train, too, jittery and nervous, thinking about how once he got off of the train he would be in Phil’s arms, and he could stay with Phil for two weeks at the most. 

 

But of course, after some of the best days of his life, he would always get on a train back to Reading after tearful goodbyes, waiting to see him again for months at a time.

 

Now he gets to see Phil every day, and they hardly spend time apart. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

As soon as he gets off the train, he sits on a bench to rest and texts Phil, asking if he’s awake. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the girl from earlier, standing and waiting, looking a little lost. Once again, he remembers himself standing at the Manchester Piccadilly Station, nervous as hell and attempting to find Phil through crowds of people. He wonders who she’s waiting for, then realises he’s been staring too long and looks back at his phone.

 

A text from Phil.  _ ‘yes but barely. come home pls i need cuddles’ _

Dan smiles and texts back,  _ ‘i’ll be there soon dw’ _

 

Almost immediately his phone lights up with another text.  _ ‘need u now tho :(‘ _

 

He rolls his eyes with a tiny smile.  _ ‘phil u spork i have to get coffee then i’ll get a cab’ _

 

_ ‘fine >:(‘ _

 

_ ‘extra cuddles when i get home?’ _

 

_ ‘yes pls’   _ Phil’s texts are immediate.

 

Dan’s grin is impossibly huge.  _ ‘i love you’ _

 

_ ‘i love you too dan now stop texting me and COME HOME :(‘ _

 

Dan rolls his eyes again, but he’s still grinning. He pockets his phone and stands up. Maybe he’ll skip the Starbucks.

 

On second thought, maybe not. He  _ really _ needs coffee.

 

He feels his phone vibrate as he’s entering the nearly empty Starbucks, and takes it out to look a text from Phil. But he must not be looking where he’s going, because he crashes head on into something.

 

At second glance, it’s  _ someone— _ a girl who looks about nineteen with dark skin and long black hair that falls to her waist, and evidently, from the look on her face, extremely tired.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” they both say at the same time, and then Dan laughs.

 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m sorry for bumping into you,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

 

“No, no, it’s okay! I’m so tired and I lost track of time and I’m supposed to be meeting someone right now, she just got off the train from Reading and now I’m so nervous,” she says in a hurried babble.

 

It dawns on him that the girl from the train is probably the one this girl is talking about, and he suppresses a grin. “I just came from Reading, actually. She has short pink hair?”

 

The girl smiles. “Yeah, that’s her. And she’s probably really worried about me being late so I should go about right now.”

Dan smiles back. “I get it. I hope you too have a great time together, she looked pretty nervous on the train.”

“Understandable,” she replies, “as we’re meeting for like, the first time. Ever.”

A rush of memories flood back into Dan’s head, about train stations and Starbucks and ferris wheels and snow and the smell of Sharpie and poorly made pancakes and a time that was easier and exciting but also very nerve-wracking and very new. And then he’s back in the present, realising that these two may have the same adventures of their own, and he bites his lip to keep himself from grinning.

“That makes it extra special then,” he says, and realises he’s now taking up her precious time. “Well, it was nice meeting you.” He pauses. “Sorry I bumped into you. Again.”

She laughs. “It’s okay, really,” she says. “It was nice meeting you too. Maybe I’ll see you around.” A nervous smile starts to appear on her face as she adjusts her tiny black backpack to be more comfortable on her shoulders and takes a deep breath.

Then she runs away with one last wave goodbye.

Dan, instead of going into the Starbucks, decides to watch a little longer. Moments like these are important as hell, and things you’ll never forget. He’s lucky to witness one of them.

The girl with dark hair is running faster and faster now, probably because she’s noticed the girl with pink hair. The girl with pink hair hasn’t, though, she’s frowning at her phone, and are those tears on her cheeks?

And then the dark haired girl shouts, “Liz!” and Liz looks up, and her face turns into a look of relief, and they’re both running towards each other, towards the middle of the empty train station, and then they touch for the first time, and everything suddenly seems  _ right _ .

Dan watches as they hold each other tight for a very,  _ very  _ long time, and finally pull away, hands intertwined with one another’s. He’s smiling a little and then he’s  remembering everything.

 

When he came out of the train and onto the semi crowded platform and then Phil was right there, waiting for him, when they held each other like it was the last time they would even though they would spend the next three days holding each other, when they went into the Starbucks and talked about everything and nothing, when they sat on the Manchester Eye and Dan leaned in to kiss Phil for the first time, when they went back into Phil’s flat and held each other as they drifted off to sleep, when he woke up to breakfast in bed and sleepy kisses, when they cuddled while watching Wall-E and Dan cried but Phil was stroking his hair and telling him  everything was all right, when Phil first blurted out “I love you” and Dan kissed him like it was the end of the world.

 

_ Phil _ . Dan really,  _ really _ needs to see Phil right now. He needs to hold him and kiss him goodnight and fall asleep in his arms. He decides  _ fuck coffee, _ even though he’s extremely tired and likely needs a whole bunch of caffeine right now. As always, though, Phil’s more important.

He gets a cab as quickly as possible, thinking about Phil’s blue eyes and how he once said on dailybooth that you could go swimming in them—fuck, he was smitten—and Phil’s dark hair that he lets Dan run his fingers through all the time and his soft lips that Dan can’t wait to kiss again. And then the cab pulls up to their flat and Dan hops out with his small suitcase and gives the driver a generous tip.

He’s home. It’s nearly 2 in the morning now and he’d be surprised if Phil is awake.

He opens the door to the flat slowly and tiptoes to their room, careful not to make too much noise. Sure enough, Phil is fast asleep in only his boxers, an episode of Stranger Things paused on his Macbook. Dan stands in the doorway with a smile on his face and walks to the bed, moves his laptop to the dresser, takes off his clothes, and lays next to Phil.

“Phil?” he whispers, in an attempt to wake him up. His only response is a tiny snore— _ oh my god, he’s so adorable— _ so he tries again, a little louder.

This time, Phil stirs and opens his eyes with a confused expression. “Hi,” Dan says with a tiny smile.

Phil’s definitely awake now. “Dan,” he says, and smiles back. “I fell asleep.”

Dan giggles. “Yeah. Move over, you spork, I promised you cuddles.”

Phil moves over obediently and Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist.

“When we wake up I want cuddles all day,” Phil mumbles tiredly.

“Mm,” Dan says. “I think I can do that for you.”

They lay together in comfortable silence, until it becomes apparent that Dan is going to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Phil,” he says as his eyes begin to droop.

“Night,” Phil replies. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dan says, but Phil’s already asleep again. Two minutes later, so is Dan.

 

He only realises after he’s woken up that he never read the texts Phil sent him before he bumped into the dark haired girl from the train station. He reads them the next day and melts.

‘ _ i’m so glad i met you and didn’t chicken out at the train station.’ _

_ ‘i love you so much, dan.’ _

_ ‘thank you for being my whole world.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @retrohowell on tumblr; jackie, u are the bestest friend ever ilysm <3
> 
> come find me on tumblr @phanmoosage


End file.
